


Letting go

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Doesn't Get Pie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is a Hunter, Sam is a Sweetheart, a couple flashbacks, reader's family is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have been dating for about a year, and you are preparing to move in with them in the bunker. When you arrive, you learn Sam has misplaced the stuffed bear your brother gave you when you were younger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated, especially if you want to request a story. I'm starting to run out of ideas.

You and Sam had been dating for nearly a year, and you were just now moving into the bunker. You didn't own much, your small cabin containing mostly lore books, but you were still able to fill a few boxes. You placed the bow marked STORAGE on your bed, and began placing things inside. "Hey {Y/N}! Can you make me some pie," you heard Dean call from the kitchen.

"Dean what the hell," Sam's voice responded from your makeshift library. You sighed, putting your old photo album into the box marked KEEPSAKES. "Babe it's fine, I'm just gonna make a pie. Will you finish putting the stuff on my bed into the box," you called as you exited your room and headed to the kitchen. You passed Sam in the hall and stood on your tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Blueberry okay," you ask Dean when you reach the kitchen. The older Winchester nodded eagerly and you just laughed. What a child.

\-----An hour later------

"Hey babe I put the last box in the truck," Sam said as you took the pie out of the oven. You smiled, and thanked him. Before setting the hot pastry on the stove top to cool.

"Okay, I'm going to go pack my bag and let that cool off. Don't let Dean touch it until I'm back in here," you gave him a quick peck on the lips and strolled down the hall into your room. You shove a few outfits into your small bag, as well as a book or two... okay seven books. You go to grab your stuffed bear, but find it's no longer sitting on your dresser. Perturbed, you lug your bag into the kitchen and find the boys grappling as Sam tries to keep his brother from burning his hand on the pie tin. "Dammit Sam, let me eat the damn pie," Dean complains trying to throw off his younger brother. You laugh at the sight, and both boys look at you. Dean uses the distraction to stomp on Sam's toe and make a break for the pie. Picking it up, he lets out a scream, and the pie clattered to the floor making a huge mess. "I told you," you and Sam say simultaneously. Dean shoots the two of you a bitch face, before retrieving the supplies necessary to clean up his mess. "Oh, Sam, I was wondering if you knew where the stuffed bear is. The one I keep on my dresser?" you asked, and he shrugs.

"I must have put it in one of the boxes. Sorry," he apologizes. You nod and take a deep breath, ‘ _Don’t get upset with him, {Y/N}, he doesn’t know. You never told him…_ ’ you scold yourself. You feel the memories unwillingly flood back to you.

* * *

\------11 years ago------

 It was February 14, 2005. You were 18. You had come home from college to surprise your family on Valentine's Day. You opened the door and walked inside. "Mom! Dad! Jason! Tucky! I'm home," you called. Jason and Tucker (Or Tucky) were your two younger brothers. Jason was 15, while little Tucky had just turned 6. Tucker ran out of his room at the sound of your voice and clung to your legs. You picked him up and he smiled at you, his dark eyes shining happily. "Sisthy look, sisthy look! I lost a tooth," he exclaimed cheerfully, pointing at the gap between his teeth.

"Wow that's great Tucky! But, where are mommy, daddy, and bubba," you cooed. Tucker was always so full of life, but the absence of the rest of your family concerned you.

"Right here sweet heart," your mother said, as her and your dad walked into the living room, "Jason, get out of your room your sisters here," your mother called. You hugged your parents and younger brother, when he came down that is.

"Oh sweetie, we wanted to give you this," your mom said after you guys had talked for a while. She went into her room, and a few moments later, returned with a little box. You took it and took the lid off. Inside was a silver, heart-shaped locket, your name was carved into it in elegant black letters. You opened the locket and felt tears well up in your eyes, on one side was a picture of you and your parents, and on the other, one of you and your brothers at Tucker's third birthday. You hugged your parents. "Thank you I love it," you said.

"Can I give her my present now," you heard Tucker ask. Your mother nodded and he scurried off to his bedroom. He returned with a red stuffed bear. "His name is Sir Hugglesworth," Tucker laughed. You took the bear and gave him a hug.

"Awe thank you buddy, I'll keep it with me forever" you laughed, and he beamed at you.

"Pinky promise," he stuck out his little finger, and you locked pinkies with him and nodded.

"It's from me too you know," Jason said, and you gave him a hug as well. Despite his protesting.

* * *

\---Now---

You had finally arrived at the bunker, and were helping the boys move all the boxes into your room. "I don't see why you insisted on having your own room, you can always stay with me in my room," Sam pouted. You laughed at his childish behavior, he reminded you so much of Tucky sometimes... ' _Don't go there {Y/N}_ ' you scolded yourself. "I need to have somewhere to keep all my crap, even if I do stay in your room for the most part," you chided. Sam huffed again, but didn't argue.

As you set down the last box into your room, you closed the door so the boys couldn't see you frantically search the boxes for the bear. You tore through box after box but to no avail. It had probably been put into storage with the rest of your stuff, your heart sank at the thought that you had unknowingly broken your promise to your little brother. "SAM," you yelled, and your boyfriend burst through the door, gun in hand.

"What the hell, {Y/N}," he asked, lowering the gun. You glared at him.

"Where the hell did you put the red bear? I dug through all my stuff and it's not here! Did you put it in a storage box? It was on my dresser," you struggled to keep your voice down, knowing that it wasn't his fault.

"Probably, I mean it was old and beat up, so I probably just threw it in a box without really thinking," he said and you could feel yourself starting to hyperventilate. You slid to the floor and put your hands on your knees. Tears streamed down your face, and you desperately fought to keep back the tide of memories. Sam grabbed you in alarm, he knew you were prone to panic attacks, and he knew that all he could do was hold you close and wait.

Eventually you did calm down, but you refused to tell Sam what you were so upset about. He knew very little about what had happened to your family because whenever you tried to tell him you had a panic attack. You knew better than to talk about them, when you were 18 some doctor had diagnosed you with PTSD. Certain things would set them off: children screaming, losing your necklace or bear, and Valentine's day. As you went about unpacking you could feel Sam hovering behind you. He was really protective over you and you thought it was adorable. Eventually, you got tired, and you felt Sam wrap his hands around your waist. "Hey why don't you sleep in my room tonight," he whispered in your ear. You just nodded and followed him into his room.

The two of you crawled under the covers and Sam wrapped his arms around you and held you close. You sighed in content and closed your eyes. "I love you Sam," you whispered.

"I love you too," he said, and with, that you fell asleep.

* * *

\---Flashback---

You jerked awake to the sound of Tucker screaming. You rushed to your closet and grabbed the hatchet you kept in there, because why the hell not. You ran down the stairs and hallway to his room. "Tucky! Tucky," you yelled. No response. You burst through the door to find a strange man hunched over your little brother. You stared in absolute horror as you saw blood, Tucker's blood drip down the man's face. You didn't think you just screamed and charged. Lucky for you, the man didn't notice you till you were upon him. He turned and hissed, baring terrible fangs, his entire face red. You swung the hatchet at the man's neck, adrenaline coursing through your veins, giving you new strength. There was a sickening sucking sound, and then a hard thud as the... thing's head hit the ground. You sobbed loudly, an inhuman cry of pain and loss coming from your throat, as you saw the scene before you. Tucker lay on his bed surrounded by a pool of blood. His throat had been ripped out, and his once vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless. You touched his pale cheek, those cheeks that had been rosy and warm a few hours before, now they were pale and cold. You clung tightly to your little brother, his blood staining your white tank top. You ran through the house to your parents room, and screamed when you saw that they had suffered the same fate. You ran towards their bed, but tripped over something lying on the floor. You landed in a warm liquid, and dark ruby drops sprayed from where your knees touched the ground. You turned your head to see what you had tripped over, and came face to face with Jason. His skin was pale as well, his eyes empty, lifeless. You screamed, you'd lost everything.

* * *

"{Y/N}! {Y/N}! Wake up! It's just a dream," Sam's voice woke you. He was shaking you, and calling. Your eyes flew open and you sat up.

"Sam," you asked, your voice was hoarse, you had been screaming.

"I'm here baby," he said softly. Your hair was plastered to your forehead and your cheeks were stained with tears.

"The- the vampire and my brothers and-" you burst into tears and told him the whole story. It felt good to finally let it go. The burden had been weighing you down for so long. Sam listened, rocking you back and forth. You don't know when you ended up sitting on his lap, but that's where you were, and he was holding you tightly. Eventually your crying stopped, and he kissed your head softly.

"It wasn't your fault babe, but if you want we can go and get the boxes in the morning," Sam said rubbing your back softly. You nodded

"That sounds good," you sniffed. Then, the two of you laid back down, and you clung to him tightly as you fell asleep.

 


End file.
